Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for recognizing a driving field of a vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method that recognize a driving field of a vehicle, to extract locations of road lanes, other vehicles, and a guard rail, adjacent to a vehicle using a global positioning system (GPS), an image sensor, and a radar sensor to detect a driving field of the vehicle.
Description of the Prior Art
In general, while a vehicle drives, a driving field (e.g., the area along the path on which the vehicle is traveling) of the vehicle is estimated using a global positioning system (GPS) installed in a navigation device for guidance for stopping on a road shoulder, accurate guidance for entrance and exit onto interchange (IC)/junction (JC), and accurate guidance for a path to a destination, or is estimated using sensors installed within the vehicle, such as an image recognition sensor, a radar sensor, or the like.
In particular, when a driving field of a vehicle is estimated using a GPS, it may be difficult to estimate an accurate lane of a road on which the vehicle drives due to errors of the GPS. In addition, when a driving field of a vehicle is estimated using a sensor such as an image recognition sensor, a radar sensor, or the like, it may be difficult to estimate a road lane on which numerous vehicles are present and to estimate a lane while the vehicle is being driven on an intermediate lane on a road with having a plurality of lanes.